


How Far Would You Go?

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge Friendship, Betty Cooper Crying, Betty Cooper Deserves Better, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Betty Cooper Scared, Broken Bones, Crying Jughead Jones, Death Threats, Explosions, FP Jones Hospitalized, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones Kidnapped, FP Jones Scared, FP Jones crying, Family Fluff, Father & Son fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gargoyles, Good Convict, Good Parent FP Jones II, Gryphons and Gargoyles Game (Riverdale), Hal Cooper Being an Asshole, Hal Cooper is the Black Hood, Harassment, Hospitalization, Hospitalized Jughead Jones, Hospitals, Hurt FP Jones II, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge Friendship, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones kidnapped, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Mud Fight, Protective Betty Cooper, Protective Dad, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Jughead Jones, Protective Son, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Scared Jughead Jones, Sexual Harassment, Sheriff FP Jones II, The Black Hood, The Gargoyle King - Freeform, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Veronica Lodge Deserves Better, Veronica Lodge Scared, Veronica Lodge is a Good Friend, Walks In The Woods, Worried FP Jones II, broken arm, the woods - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: (Alternative Universe) The prisoner bus never blew up, Hal and the other prisoners escape Into the woods. FP continues his Investigation despite his broken arm and goes to search for the escaped prisoners. But that only causes FP to be held hostage by them. When Jughead hears about what happened to the prison bus he takes It upon himself to go look for his dad; causing him to also become a hostage. FP will now learn the hard way how his job can put his kid In danger. How far would FP be willing to go to get Jughead out of this?! How far would Jughead go to get his dad out of this?!
Relationships: Betty Cooper & FP Jones II, Betty Cooper & Hal Cooper, Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Chic (Riverdale) & FP Jones II, Chic (Riverdale) & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), FP Jones II & Veronica Lodge, Hal Cooper & FP Jones II, Hal Cooper & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge, Veronica Lodge & Hal Cooper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	How Far Would You Go?

After a terrifying phone call from FP Jones Betty rushed to the scene with Veronica where FP was waiting.

Veronica: Mr. Jones, what happened over here?

FP: I don’t know. But what ever happened, all the Inmates escaped. Including- 

Betty: My dad. He wanted this. He asked my help so he could escape. He’s out there Mr. Jones.

FP: We’ll find him Betty. And whether It was him or one of the other Inmates that killed the driver, they will serve longer for It. If you see Jughead, tell him I might be home late. We’re going to search this whole area, Including the woods for those Inmates.

Veronica: Come on Betty. Let’s go talk to Jughead.

She forced Betty to get back In her car and they took off. When they got to Jughead’s house they pounded on the door. Causing a shocked Jughead to open It.

Jughead: What’s going on Betty?

Betty: Where’s Jellybean?

Jughead: She’s at a sleepover. Has been since yesterday. She won’t be back till tomorrow night.

Betty: Your dad called me. The bus that was carrying four Inmates, one of them being my dad. He escaped! Along with the other Inmates. They killed the bus driver. Your dad said he’s going to Investigate the whole area Including the woods and find my dad and the other Inmates.

Jughead’s eyes went wider

Jughead: With a broken arm?!! Is he nuts?!! No way! I’m packing a bag for the woods and I am not letting him do this alone! You two In?

Betty: I am. I want to drag my dad’s ass to jail myself! 

Veronica: I’m sticking with you B. We’ll go pack a bag then come back here Jughead. We’ll find your dad and we’ll find Hal Cooper.

They left. As soon as Betty and Veronica packed a bag and returned to Jughead’s the three of them left In Betty’s car. As soon as Betty got close to the area but not close enough to the police line she pulled over.

Veronica: What are you doing?

Betty: In case there are police still near the bus area. You think they really will let us through? 

They got out

Veronica: What’s your plan Jughead? Other than wander around the woods?

Jughead: There are two watch towers near this area. We’ll go to the closets one. Even If my dad Isn’t heading In this direction we can also use the radio to get my dad more help. My dad taught me how to use emergency radios just In case. He taught me how to call both the Sheriff’s station and the FBI using them.

Betty: And you’re going to call-

Jughead: The FBI. I’m getting my dad more help! What If he’s Investigating alone and these Inmates have hurt him or have taken him?! We’re going to call for back up then go look for my dad!! 

The three of them started their walk and soon were at the watch tower. They climbed up the ladder and went through the door. 

Betty: Wow, you can see everything from here

Jughead: Come away from the window Betts. We don’t know where these Inmates are and If they can see us from this window.

He pulled her away from the window. As soon as Jughead turned on the radio there was a loud screeching sound. Followed by a sound of someone climbing up the ladder.

Veronica: Shit! Shut off the radio!(Whispered)

Jughead quickly shut It off and locked the door. But that’s when he smelled smoke.

Jughead: Oh no

Betty: What Is It?

Jughead: Whoever this Is just set the tower on fire

Veronica ran to the window and opened It

Betty: Hey! Veronica!

She quickly seized Veronica 

Veronica: Let me go B! I rather jump then burn to death!! 

Jughead: She’s right, we can make It

Betty quickly hugged Veronica 

Betty: Okay go! You’ll be okay!

Veronica jumped; landing In the trees. Then Jughead. Then Betty. 

Betty: Shit! We left our bags! Including our cell phones!

Jughead: Doesn’t matter now. Go higher. I think whoever It was Is now climbing the tree! 

But before Veronica could move something happened. Before Betty could scream Veronica’s name Jughead put his hand over her mouth and started shushing her as Veronica’s body fell from her head. It was Hal Cooper! 

Jughead: Come on(Whispered)

They continued climbing and walking on the branches

Betty: He’s following us Jug 

Jughead: I know, I have a plan. This way.

As soon as they got a little higher Jughead grabbed a branch.

Jughead: Can you hold this?

Betty: Why?

Jughead: Cause we’re going to knock your dad out of the tree. Can you hold It?

Betty: Yes

Jughead: Okay, don’t let go until I say so

Betty: Where are you going?

Jughead: I’m gonna make sure he comes this way

Betty: No, he’s my dad! I’m doing It!

Before he could grab her Betty was away from him. She started screaming for her dad.

Betty: Dad! I’m right here! Come and get me! Dad where are you?! Here I am!

Hal jumped behind her making her land on her back. She whimpered as she crawled back as he walked towards her with a knife.

Jughead: Hey!(Screamed)

He hit Hal with the branch hard knocking him out of the tree. He quickly ran over to Betty. As soon as they found a way out of the trees they hid behind a waterfall. As Betty started crying Jughead grabbed her chin.

Jughead: I’m so sorry about Veronica

He pulled her close and ran his fingers through her hair as she cried Into his right shoulder. He gently kissed her forehead. Eventually they fell asleep. Until Jughead heard Betty cry “He’s here!” Jughead quickly looked around but didn’t see anything. 

Jughead: No, he’s not. You were dreaming.

Betty: I wish

Jughead: Come on, let’s get going

They stood up and made their way down the rocks and Into a field. Soon Hal ran over with his axe.

Jughead: Betty go!

Betty: No Jug!

Jughead: Go!

But Hal seized Betty and pushed Jughead down the hill

Jughead: Betty?!(Stood up)

He heard her scream. He looked and could see people moving through the woods. They must be the other three Inmates. But there was four…. His dad!! But they heard Betty’s screams too and made FP stop with them.

Inmate 2/Larsen: What the hell was that?

Inmate 1/Anthony let off a couple of shots. Soon Jughead tackled one of them. But soon he heard his dad’s voice; making him realize the one he was on top of was his dad!

FP: Jug! Jug! Easy! It’s just me! I’m not going to hurt you!

Inmate 3/Ross: Those arrows In the tree back there, that was him? 

Larsen: Don’t be stupid. He’s just a stupid kid. Let’s just kill the little bitch and move on.

Jughead’s dad ran a gentle hand through his hair

FP: You’re going to be fine

Anthony: Maybe we should fuck him first

FP: What happened Jug?

Jughead: I came to help you get out of this. Betty and I saw Hal. He killed Veronica. And now he probably killed Betty.

Anthony: How do you know him Jones?

FP: He’s my son

Anthony: Well then Jones JR, you help your daddy get us to freedom, and I’ll give you the pleasure of a nice long hard fuck.

Jughead: I think I was better off with Hal Cooper

FP helped Jughead to his feet and they continued; FP keeping Jughead safely by him the whole time.

Larsen: How old do you think he Is?

Anthony: 18, 20

Larsen: Well, I think I’m going to make that one sit and bounce.

Soon they got to a river where a raft was set up. But FP did not want his kid on that raft with those Inmates! He knew If they got In that raft, Riverdale Is not where they would end up! The other cops are out here somewhere. Even If they’re not, he could get to one of the watch towers, lock himself and his boy In It, and call for help! FP quickly grabbed a stick and punctured the raft; deflating It. 

FP: Now, we’re walking

Anthony: You stupid son of a bitch!

Jughead gasped as the Inmate knocked his dad to the ground and started continuously punching him In the face.

Anthony: Fuckin asshole! Why would you do that?! Huh?! Tell Me! What did you fuckin do that?!

Jughead screamed and jumped on the Inmate’s back

Jughead: Stop It! Stop It!

The Inmate pushed him off. He grabbed FP by the shirt hard and pulled him to his feet. With every word he shook FP hard.

Anthony: Now, you wanna live, you get me the fuck out of here. 

He let go

Anthony: Now lead on! Lead on!

FP helped Jughead up before they continued walking. Soon It was now dark out. It was four hours later before one of the Inmates said something to FP or Jughead. But It was the only nice Inmate there, Ross Wheeler. 

Ross: You said Hal killed your friends? I’m sorry to hear that. This Isn’t going to end well.

FP: I know

Ross: That’s the fourth time we passed that tree In the last four hours. What are you up to FP?

FP: Biding my time 

Ross: If Anthony catches on man, he’ll kill you

Jughead: He’s right dad. I noticed too. You gotta be careful.

Ross: Listen, I’ll do whatever I can to help you two once we reach where you’re trying to take us.

FP: I appreciate that, but I think you should look after yourself first.

Jughead: I need a rest 

He sat against one of the trees 

FP: Jug wait-

Anthony: Get the fuck up. We keep moving.

Ross sat down next to Jughead

Anthony: Get up, both of you

Larsen: He’s what’s slowing us down

Jughead cried out as he was seized. FP tried to walk forward but Ross stopped him. FP’s blood boiled with fear and anger as he watched Larson sniff at his son’s neck and rub his hands all over his son’s chest and neck.

Larsen: No no Daddy, I’d stay back. Your son Is such a nice piece of ass. Let’s just each pass him around, pop his cherry, then get the fuck out of here.

Jughead elbowed him In the stomach hard before kneeing him In the nuts then face and quickly running back over to his dad. Larsen stood back up.

Larsen: I’m gonna kill you, you fuckin bitch!(Screamed)

Anthony pointed his gun at him

Anthony: Not just yet. Stay calm.

Larsen: You’re dead bitch 

Anthony shot him In the head; killing him

Anthony: Now move 

They continued walking 

Jughead: What happens when they don’t need you anymore?

FP: I’m not planning on finding out. There are two watchtowers here somewhere. They should have a radio. I’ll call for help once we get there.

Jughead: How do you plan on keeping this lot under control?

FP: There’s a ladder. Only one person can climb up at a time. It’s 75 feet straight up and through the trapdoor. I-

Jughead: I just want to get us home

FP: It will be okay son. I’ll get us out of this.

Soon they came across a G&G ritual site

FP: Oh no

Anthony: What? What Is this place?

FP: It’s a G&G ritual site. They’re probably planning on sacrificing someone. These people are nuts. We should go a different way.

Anthony: No, we’re going this way. We just need to give them what they want.

Anthony: You want a human sacrifice?! Huh?!(Yelled)

He grabbed Jughead and pulled him away from his dad; pushing him towards the site.

FP: What the hell are you doing?!

Anthony: Come on fuck-sticks! You want his sweet little ass huh?! Go on, take his! Take the bitch!

He pointed his gun at Jughead

Anthony: Run

Jughead ran

FP: No!

Jughead screamed as he was seized by The Gargoyle King

Jughead: Dad!(Screamed) 

Jughead: Stop!(Cried)

He was thrown Into a truck and The Gargoyle King took off.

FP: No! Jug!

FP: You son of a bitch! I have to go after him!

Anthony: No. He’s gone. He’s gone. We’re moving on.

FP: I’m not leaving him to him

Anthony: I said, we’re moving on. Now lead us out of here.

FP: No(Sneered)

Before Anthony could shoot him Ross knocked him out. Ross handed FP his gun back then took Anthony’s.

Ross: Here. I’m sorry I let It go this far.

FP: What are you going to do?

Ross: Try to reach town

FP: Good luck

Ross: Get him back FP

They went their separate ways. By the time the truck with Jughead stopped The Gargoyle King had taken off his costume…. It was Chic!

Jughead: Somebody! Help me! Help me! 

The truck stopped and turned off.

Jughead: Please! Let me go!(Screamed)

Chic grabbed Jughead by the hair and dragged him out of the truck.

Jughead: Help me! Help me!(Screamed)

He broke free and tried to run, but Chic tackled him to the ground. Jughead sobbed as he struggled to get free. He sobbed harder as he felt Chic’s tongue licking at his left cheek.

Jughead: Dad! Dad!(Sobbed)

Chic started dragging him again

Jughead: Help me! Please let me go! Dad!(Screamed) 

Chic dragged him Inside the cabin. When Jughead woke up again he was gagged and his hands and feet were tied to bed posts. He saw Betty’s dead body on top of a dresser. Tears filled his eyes as he screamed for help. 

Jughead: Help! No!

Jughead: Help me. Please let me go. Please help me.(Whimpered)

Chic took out a knife

Jughead: No! Somebody help me!(Cried)

Suddenly the Inside of the cabin set on fire. As soon as Chic walked away from Jughead FP drove a car Into the cabin and Into Chic; knocking him out. FP quickly got out and ran over to his crying son. His boy was covered In blood, face, neck, arms, and white tank top completely covered In It. 

FP: You’re okay, I got you

He took the gag off

FP: Just stay with me Juggie. You’re alright. It’s okay.

FP: Shh, baby, everything’s okay(Rubbing his boy’s left cheek)

He freeded Jughead’s right hand 

Jughead: Dad!(Screamed)

Chic threw him away from Jughead and Into a shelf. Jughead kept trying to free himself as Chic kept swinging an axe at FP. Jughead got his other hand freeded as Chic grabbed FP by the throat and held him against the wall. But soon Chic felt an arrow fly Into the back of his head. Chic fell dead to the floor. FP ran over to his boy as Jughead put down the bow. He freeded Jughead’s feet before he was knocked onto the floor by a Gargoyle. Jughead quickly got off of the bed as The Gargoyle kept swinging a bat at FP. Jughead ran over, but cried out as The Gargoyle kicked him In the stomach and knocked him Into a shelf. Before The Gargoyle could do anything FP grabbed the axe and swung It Into the back of The Gargoyle’s head; killing him. FP quickly grabbed Jughead and they ran out right before the cabin blew up.

FP: Get In Chic’s truck. I grabbed the keys off of his body. Let’s get out of here.

He helped his boy Into the truck before getting In and taking off. FP drove just fine with his one good arm.

FP: Did you see Hal?

Jughead: No. Just hurry.

FP: I’m sorry about Betty. But look… It’s almost dawn. We made It through the night.

Jughead: I love you daddy

FP: I love you too kiddo 

Suddenly FP saw Hal standing In the middle of the road; causing him to swerve and crash Into a tree. FP looked over to see his son barley conscious. He groaned In pain as he might of hurt his broken arm more now. He saw the truck was catching on fire. 

FP: Jug! Jug!

He desperately shook his boy

FP: We gotta get out of here! Jug!

He screamed and struggled as someone seized him by the shirt.

Ross: It’s just me! 

FP: Get Jughead first! 

Ross went to the passenger seat, opened the door, and picked Jughead up Into his arms.

Ross: I’ve got you

Jughead groaned weakly as Ross laid him on the side of the road. Ross ran back to FP’s door and opened It.

FP: My right leg, I think It’s bleeding(Groaned In pain)

Ross: Give me your good arm

FP wrapped his good arm around Ross’s neck and Ross helped him out of the truck as Jughead slowly sat up. Jughead screamed as he saw Hal running at them. FP quickly pushed Ross to the ground and used the knife he found In the truck; stabbing Hal In the throat killing him. FP and Ross walked over to Jughead and helped him up.

FP: It’s okay, he’s gone now

As they walked away the truck exploded

FP: That night, riot night. You didn’t do what you were accused of, did you. That was all Minetta and Hiram. 

Ross sighed sadly

Ross: Yeah, yeah It was. I may not do Serpent things. But a lot of my family members are Serpents. They knew that. And that’s all they needed to know to make up something to lock me up. So what now Sheriff Jones?

FP: You died. I’ll tell them you died. That way no one goes looking for you.

Ross: You’d really do that for me?

FP: Just stay out of trouble kid

Ross: I will. Trust me.

He walked away. Not long after he was out of sight Jughead whimpered weakly and his legs gave out. FP quickly caught his boy and sat with him In his lap.

FP: It’s gonna be okay Jughead. I need you to be strong for me, okay? I need you to hang on. Help Is coming, just hang on, son.

Jughead: I can’t breathe…(Whispered weakly)

FP: Yes, you can! Slow breaths, come on, son. You can do It.

Jughead: It hurts…(Whispered weakly)

FP: I know It does, just hang on a bit longer. You hear that? Those sirens? They’re here for you. They’re gonna take us to the hospital and fix us right up. 

Everything was spinning. Jughead felt like he was falling. His world was turning dark around the edges. Darkness was welcoming him with open arms.

FP: Jug?! Jug, can you hear me?! Son?!

Soon cops, FBIs, and ambulances were surrounding the area. A blond FBI agent ran over to them and wrapped Jughead up In a blanket while a cop helped FP to his feet.

The cop: He’ll take your son to the hospital FP. He’s going to the same place you are.

FP was also put Into a vehicle heading to the hospital.

XXX

Strange voices spoke all around FP as he felt a building warmth radiating over his body. The rhythmic sound of beeping filled his ears as the heavy haze that hung over his consciousness began to lift steadily. There was a slight sting radiating from the bend In his right arm and a strong sling around his left arm had kept the entire limb completely Immobile against his chest. FP lifted his left hand upward to feel the right side of his forehead to Investigate the bandages. "Sheriff Jones?" A gentle feminine voice called his name from somewhere beyond the light. The doctor was a woman In her forties with long raven hair pulled back Into a tight bun, a dark complexion and chocolate brown eyes watching him through black rimmed reading glasses. "Sheriff Jones," she repeated his name as she tried to get a response. "Can you hear me?" FP’s vision began to clear steadily allowing him to focus on the face of the doctor leaning over him. 

FP: ...Y-Yeah. I can hear you.

The Doctor: I'm Dr. Swanson. You're In the hospital. 

The doctor confirmed as she pocketed the light and released her warm hand from FP’s forehead. 

Dr. Swanson: You and your son were rescued six hours ago. We've been treat-

FP: Jughead!

FP suddenly bolted upright In the bed causing the cardiac monitor recording his heart rate to sharply screech as his heart raced with panic, and the jerking motion nearly pulled the I.V. line from his right arm In the process. 

FP: Where’s Jughead?!

Dr. Swanson: Sheriff-

Dr. Swanson put her hands on FP’s shoulders to push him back down against the bed to try to keep him calm. 

Dr. Swanson: He's right here. Look.

FP watched as Dr. Swanson pulled back a privacy curtain that was dividing his bed from the second bed to his Immediate left to let him see for himself. There was someone else In the bed beside him and It made his heart skip a frightened beat. 

FP: Jughead

Jughead was motionless In the bed. There were heavy white bandages wrapped around his chest over his heart and all around his abdomen. 

FP: Hold on, son

A tear ran down FP’s right cheek. He held onto Jughead’s right hand as tightly as possible. 

Dr. Swanson: Listen Sheriff, one of the FBI agents want to talk to you.

FP took a deep breath

FP: Send them In

Dr. Swanson walked out and a blond FBI agent walked In. FP recognized him as the same one that took Jughead to the hospital.

The FBI agent: FP Jones, I know who and your son are from Alice Cooper. When Betty texted her that her dad escaped jail and was alive but never answered her back she got worried. She texted you to check on Betty, but seeing how you never answered either. Where Is Betty now?

FP: She’s dead, along with her friend Veronica. Who are you? Is Alice okay?

The FBI agent: Alice Is still okay. But It’s no coincidence that Alice and I found each other. My name’s Charles Smith. I’m-

FP blinked

FP: Mine and Alice’s son? Jughead’s brother?

Charles: Yes, and I’m guessing It was Hal Cooper who killed my sister?

FP: With what Jughead said I’m guessing yes

Charles: He’ll be okay FP. Just give him some time to heal. I’ll let you rest and be with Jughead.

He walked out

FP: I guess you have a brother kid

Unsurprisingly Jughead didn't respond.

FP: Come on, kid. You need to be okay.(Whispered)

Grabbing onto Jughead’s right arm with his left hand FP let out a weak sigh.

FP: I just can’t bring myself to say goodbye to you boy. I hate to break It to you Jughead, but right now I need a drink. I'm ashamed to admit but I won't deny It either.

Jughead didn't budge even as FP spoke to him and held onto his arm.

FP: You're too damn strong to just up and die on me, son. I know that you're far more stubborn and resilient than any man I've ever known. It takes someone with tremendous courage and a big heart to take all the risks you take just to protect the people you love. 

FP: Damn It, Jughead! You shouldn’t have been In those woods! With Ross’s help I would have made It out without you getting hurt! 

Guilt stole FP’s words for only a moment.

FP: No, If I didn’t try to Investigate with a broken arm, If I just stayed Investigating the bus with the other cops, then we wouldn't be In this mess right now! This Is my fault and I'm so damn sorry, son. So sorry... You can't even breathe now because of me.

Taking a moment to recompose himself FP steadied his voice once more.

FP: I know you can hear me. Please, son, forgive me for doing this to you. I just need you to forgive-

Jughead suddenly took In a deep gasping breath that caused his entire chest and abdomen to rise and then fall before he settled Into a calm breathing pattern that settled solely In his chest. "...Jughead?" FP leaned forward and waited for any additional response from his boy, but there was nothing more. For now the resumed breathing would have to suffice and It was enough to bring a fleeting grin to the wounded Sheriff’s face. 

FP: I knew you were too strong to just roll over and die like that.

Patting Jughead’s right arm lightly FP felt a tremendous weight lift from his heavy heart as he stayed by his son's side while lying In his own bed.

FP: Stay with me, kid

Pleading In a soft tone FP bowed his head down and whispered to the boy still unconscious beside him. 

FP: I love you sweetheart. I will always love you.

XXX

It was now the next day. FP had to send Charles to watch over Jellybean. FP didn't say anything, just stared at Jughead as he lightly placed his right hand down on the boy’s arm once more. 

Dr. Swanson: I'm going to bring you something from the cafeteria

Ignoring the comment FP kept his focus on Jughead as he awaited any response from the recovering boy. It had been an six hours since Jughead started to breathe on his own. But the lack of awareness and consciousness was just as disturbing as ever.

FP: I love you baby boy. I love you so much.

“I love you too daddy” a voice whispered. 

FP’s shoulders visibly stiffened as he recognized the voice and tightened his hand on Jughead’s arm. "...Jughead?" Brown eyes returned as the boy’s eyelids fluttered open as Jughead finally regained full consciousness. Letting his eyes drift down from the blank white ceiling overhead to where his dad was lying beside him Jughead gained his bearings and his brow knitted together In mild confusion. Lifting his head up slightly from the pillow Jughead gave his dad a weak smile from where he was laying. 

Jughead: ...Hi, Dad

"You..." Overwhelmed by emotions; relief, fear, joy... FP had a hard time finding his voice again. "You really need to stop scaring me like this!

Jughead: I'm sorry-

His dad laughed lightly

FP: I’m sorry too, Investigating woods where murderous and rapist convicts are running around while I have a broken arm…. Not a smart move kid.

Jughead wrapped his arms In a tight hug around his dad; holding him In an unyielding embrace. 

FP: Please believe me when I say this. It's going to be okay dad.

Unable to withhold It any longer FP reciprocated the hug and buried his face against Jughead’s left shoulder as he began to weep. Jughead held onto his dad while the Sheriff sobbed quietly against him and let go of the crippling pain and guilt that was In his heart. As Jughead right hand reached up to press against his dad’s head and run his fingers through the Sheriff’s hair an empathetic tear began to roll down Jughead’s right cheek.

FP: I’m so sorry about Betty. But I will never leave you ever again! Count on that kid!

FP: You know, truthfully, when you were born I was scared. I wasn’t sure If I was ready to be a dad let alone that I’d be a good one. I-

Jughead: Because of your dad?

FP smiled as he rubbed his boy’s right cheek

FP: It was more than that kiddo. But yes, that was one of the reasons. The other reasons were just, regular reasons. God, the night we brought you home you wouldn’t stop bawling! You wouldn’t shut up!! So you know what I did?

Jughead: What?

FP: I put you In your highchair and put a bowl of sour patch kids In front of you.

Jughead: So you bribed me?!!(Laughed)

His dad laughed as he playfully punched him In the right shoulder.

FP: Hey, you turned out just fine

He gently kissed his left cheek

XXX

Two days later both of The Jones men were released from the hospital. But FP’s arm was In a sling once again. After making a new key Charles found Betty’s car and gave It to Jughead. Plus bought Jughead a new cell phone. After Betty’s and Veronica’s funeral It started down pouring hard. The Jones men returned home and got out of Betty’s car. FP turned around In time to receive a clump of mud against his left shoulder. 

FP: Hey! Boy!

Jughead: What?

Jughead just stood his ground while giving his dad a sly smirk and feigning Innocence as he discreetly formed a second mudball In his hand behind his back. Feeling a sense of humor and mischief Jughead was unable to stop himself from smiling at the Sheriff. 

Jughead: Something wrong?

FP realized this Is what Jughead was trying to do to get both himself and his dad to feel better for a little bit. FP smirked at his boy.

FP: Did you really just throw what I think you threw?

Jughead: I don't know

Jughead teased as he revealed the second bigger mudball from behind his back. 

Jughead: Did It look like this?

FP: Hey!

FP raised up his good arm to block the second mudball and hide his laugh as It exploded against his right forearm. 

FP: Seriously?!

Jughead couldn't stop himself from smiling even broader. 

FP: Alright, you wanna' play boy!?

FP taunted with an amused grin as he bent down with his one good hand and formed a pathetic looking mudball of his own. 

FP: You're going down!

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Based off of Wrong Turn 1 and 3.


End file.
